Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 45 - Thread the Needle
"So we have to land in that circle there?" (Jack) "That's a square, Jack." ~ Ray Let's Play Minecraft Episode 45: Thread the Needle is the 45th episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft Series. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey (Not Competing) *Gavin Free (Not Competing) *Michael Jones *Jack Pattillo *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood Competition Rules #Traveling from room to room can only be done by throwing Ender Pearls. #First to land on the Tower of Pimps (or make it through the maze) is the winner. Summary Geoff introduces the episode, and says it was originally intended to be a Things To Do In, but it became complicated enough to be a Let's Play. Each player takes a stack of Ender Pearls and lines up at the beginning of the course as Geoff explains the rules. After explaining the rules, Geoff asks who wants to go first. Ray immediately starts and aims too high and lands in lava. Jack and Ryan follow and do the same. Michael becomes the first person to enter the first room, but lands in lava immediately when entering it, and Ray and Jack follow suit. As the other players struggle to land on the platform, Ryan successfully lands on it and blocks Jack landing on it as well. Geoff then explains how to get through this room. Ryan attempts to do so but fails. Michael is the next person to successfully land on the platform, but repeats Ryan's mistake. Ryan then successfully makes it to the next platform, and the combined presence of him and Gavin on it prevents Ray and Jack from maintaining footing on the platform, leading to Jack's death. Ray manages to use an Ender Pearl to get out of trouble and get back on the platform. As Gavin explains the next step, Ray attempts to go for it, but died because he teleported while he was too weak (Ender Pearls damage the user when used). Ryan makes his attempt, but misses and lands on the initial platform. Gavin tries to advance to the next room, but when he throws his Pearl, he hits Ryan as he comes back up and goes nowhere. Ray then tries getting back up, but hits Gavin and falls into the lava. Jack eventually makes it up to watch Ray fall into lava. Ryan misses the top platform and falls to his death. As he is dying, Michael tries to get back into the first room but his Pearl is blocked by the dying Ryan. Jack misses the door and lands on the initial platform with Ray and Michael. Jack makes it up to the top platform, and Ray ends up throwing himself back outside of the course. Jack then makes it to the next room. Jack then swims and teleports to the next platform. Ryan makes it to the water room. Jack tries to go to the next room, but misses the safety platform completely and falls into lava. Ryan tries to get to the next room. He hits the safety wall, but barely misses the fence post. Eventually, Jack finds himself in the ocean. Michael makes it to the water room, but dies right behind the fence post in the next room. Ryan tries to make it to the next room again, but misses. Ray follows suit. Jack and Ray make it back to the water room, but Ray falls below the water level. Jack eventually makes it into the painting room. As Jack is preparing to make his move, Ryan teleports in and knocks a painting off. Jack makes his guess as to where the door is, but he is incorrect. The others struggle to make there way back to the painting room. Michael gets into the painting room, but fails to find the door. Ray then makes it into the painting room and tries to find the door. On his first failure, he tires teleporting up the wall to find it, but dies due to over-teleportation. This ends up knocking out a lot of paintings. Jack eventually makes it back, but dies. In doing so, he revealed the door. Ray is shown having troubles back in the first room. There is a short interlude where the Achievement Hunters have trouble making it past the second room. And for some players, the first room. Following one of Ray's death, he spawns in a field and finds a rose. Another short interlude of failed attempts. Jack made it back to the painting room, but couldn't get through the door. Jack threw a Pearl and makes it past the painting room, but died immediately upon entering. Jack eventually makes it past the painting room. After Geoff explains the current room to Jack, Jack successfully makes his first attempt to get to the next room, but lands on top through glitches; however, Geoff says where he is good enough. Geoff explains the last step, which unnerves Jack. To everyone's disbelief, Jack ends up making the throw on his first try and wins the Tower of Pimps. Victory Celebration Jack disassembles and reassembles his Tower of Pimps, all while his house is on fire. Navigation Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Competitions